Hero
by Harp Strumming Choirboy
Summary: Random Oneshot alert.
1. Chapter 1

Its not like he wasn't bothered by what she'd said two weeks ago…

"_Hey Winry!" The blond-haired boy yelled, waving a hand._

_She shot a glare over her shoulder as three other girls around her snickered. "Drop dead."_

But…

He stared out at her form, crossing the road rather slowly, before he looked toward the large car that was no-doubt speeding, and about to run the red-light Ed stood by.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking forward again. He couldn't sit by and just… watch.

He darted forward subconsciously.

This was no time for thinking.

There was two loud thuds, and a high-pitched scream.

Most of the pedestrians around stopped, blinking to look over at the girl who had just tumbled into the curb, ready to turn and scold anyone who had pushed her. Only to see a bright red car race over where she had just stood.

When the small cloud of dust made by his tires cleared, she gasped at the form of a small blond-haired boy that had been trying to catch her attention for a week or so now, limp in the middle of the road, right hand stretched out toward her and clearly smashed by the tracks of the car.

She crawled over quickly as other cars had stopped, looking down, blue eyes wide, at the small form of this boy, who cracked open one gold eye to look up at her. He smiled slightly before simply saying something in response to what she had said two weeks ago, but clearly remembered.

"Yes, Ma'am.

* * *

**Hm, I don't know what made me think of this, really. O_o**


	2. Chapter 2

It was amazing that he got away with so little injuries.

Edward Elric plopped down into a seat at the small yellow lunch table in the cafeteria that only inhabited his body every day, with the exception of sick days, but fortunately (or rather, unfortunately), Ed never really got so much as a runny nose.

But now he sat here, legs crossed and thankfully unharmed by the terrible incident only three weeks previous, other then a sprained left ankle, he was unharmed from the waist down.

His right arm had been broken from shoulder to finger-tip, fingers, wrist, hand, arm, shoulder, all of it. He also had two or three fractured ribs.

But nobody seemed to notice the small brace on his left ankle or the bright red cast on his right arm, no signatures anywhere to be seen, nobody even caught the slight whimpers and winces he would give every time he sat down or walked too quickly.

No one noticed.

Ed sighed to himself, looking around the cafeteria before shuffling out of his seat and limping towards the doors that led outside, where some other people would occasionally eat on the benches.

"What happened, shrimp?" a smug voice called directly to his right.

Ed recoiled slightly, shrinking toward the wall at the bottom of the staircase.

Roy Mustang, a most unfortunate person to come by, closely followed by his gang, in which Ed was sure only followed for three things. 'Acceptance', 'Popularity' , and 'Protection'.

Maes Hughes, he was only caught in Roy's little mess due to being his friend since childhood, when Roy could've been slightly decent.

Jean Havoc, probably the only person that followed Roy willingly.

Heymans Breda, he might be one of those people, along with Falman, who was here because he would be the one getting picked on otherwise.

Kain Fuery, he fit into the last category, he just didn't want to get beat up, or in any sort of danger what-so-ever.

Ed clenched his teeth, eyes darting around the half-circle that had been formed around him. He was trapped.

His lip quivered slightly before he bit down on it, shifting his feet.

"You didn't answer me…"

Ed took off, running straight to the right and pushing Kain aside as hard as possible (not that hard, considering he was still injured, and it hurt his ribs to move at all) he dashed around the staircase and darted quickly toward the doors, but he was being gained on, fast.

"Get him!" Roy didn't even bother to try and hide the fact he was going after Ed.

Ed dashed outside and slid toward a tree, quickly climbing up it and hugging one of the branches higher up. He was crying for three reasons.

The First being that he hurt, everywhere, and hugging this tree really didn't help.

The Second he was slightly afraid, he knew what these maniacs could do to him if they got a hold of him. He never really liked it, and now he had no way to defend himself, or anyone to defend him.

The Third? He was about 99.9 percent sure he was stuck up here for the whole weekend…

He bit sharply down on his lip, narrowing his eyes. _No crying. Crying is for weaklings and people that are vulnerable, Its basically begging for you to get hurt further! Shut. Up! You're in High school, Damnit! _

"Roy? What are you doing?"

Ed snapped his head down to follow the length of the trunk down to Roy Mustang, who was glaring up at him. He looked around frantically, none the less, the tree was encircled.

Ed clung tighter to the trunk as he realized that the voice he just heard was Riza Hawkeye… That ment…

Ed snapped his head further to the side to see Winry standing there, looking up at the tree confusedly, but she couldn't see him through the leaves. She was flanked by Olivier Armstrong, someone that was only there because she had nowhere better to be, and Rebecca, one of Riza's friends.

"I was just following this little shit-head—."

Ed widened his eyes at what cut him off.

_Snap!_

The branch fell from underneath him and he was thrown down with it, landing flat on his back, not bothering to suppress the wail that had hid in the back of his throat all day, he tried to turn himself over to frantically and pathetically run away, but he noticed—with struggled breathing—that he was winded.

Roy smirked and glared down at him. "There you are."

Winry's eyes widened, eyeing him over for the first time since the ambulance took him away, complete with a cast on his arm and a splint on his ankle, she reached subtly for her right back pocket.

Ed felt the toe of a shoe graze his side before a high-pitched yelp sounded along with a metallic clunk.

He struggled to open a eye, gaping at the scene before him.

Roy was on the ground in a fetal position and Winry was hovering over him with an angry expression and a shiny silver wrench.

Ed almost fell in love with her a second time at the sight. _She… she… stood up for me? _His eyes widened in dis-believe, but there it was.

With this, a rather soft… thing was shoved under his back rather forcefully, he yelped jerking forward a bit, before relaxing into the soft surface, he blinked up at a blue-eyed, blond-haired, full-lipped, scowl.

"Hmph, we need to get you to the nurse, you can't hold up like that…" Drawled Olivier, crossing her arms. Ed noticed that her soft-looking blue trench-coat was gone…

Riza looked surprised, but she shook her head and tore her dis-believing eyes away from Roy, blinking at Winry momentarily before shaking it off and rushing toward Ed, where she and Rebecca frantically tried to help him up.

Winry finished kicking Roy before coming around to sit next to Ed, (who was—at the moment—pinching himself, just to make sure) "Do you think you hurt yourself more?" She asked, prodding his ribs slightly, in which he yelped and swatted her hand away gently. "I—I think I've broken them, actually, its rather easy to turn a fracture into a full-on break…" He laughed sheepishly, looking nervously to each girl in front of him, almost as if expecting them to pounce and blunder him further, or at least steal his backpack and run off with it—wait, he hadn't brought his backpack today…

"I'm really sorry about… acting that way… earlier. Maybe that car should've hit me." Winry said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear before waving a bit frantically as she un-tucked it, looking almost angry with herself.

Ed snapped his left hand up to rest on top her head, smiling sadly. "Don't say that, I'm somewhat… happy, I took it for you. I don't know what I would've done to myself if I hadn't…" Ed shifted his eyes slightly. _Stop lying, you idiot. You know what you were going to do… the same thing you were considering doing when you got home later today…_

He felt four pairs of arms on his back and draping across his shoulders to lift him up. "Come on, lets get you to the nurse…"

* * *

**I was watching music videos earlier, and this was born... **

**Yeah... So... **

**BTW, I put Roy as the antagonist because... it just seemed to be there, I don't know why. I couldn't think of anyone else. SORRY! D: Don't get my wrong, I love Roy. :D**


End file.
